Packaging containers including foldable tabs for retaining a slidable insert are generally well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,073, describes a storage container having an integrally formed inner and outer member. The inner member is slidably movable between a retracted position within the outer member and an extended position extending from the front opening of the outer member. The outer surface of the outer member includes accessible and moveable securement tabs at the end near the opening to temporarily secure the inner member within the outer member as desired. The securement tabs may be re-actuated as many times as desired.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,810 describes an adjustable length container having an outer sleeve slidable over an inner sleeve. The inner sleeve includes a plurality of slits along the length of the container and the outer sleeve includes a plurality of slits that are capable of being forced inward by a tab formed on the outer sleeve to lock the sleeves together and to prevent relative movement of the sleeve. The lock may be repeatably removed and reapplied as desired to adjust the length of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,953 describes another example of an externally accessible locking tab disposed on the end portion of a sleeve to temporarily maintain a slidable insert therebetween. The package includes a sleeve having foldable tabs at the top and bottom that lock into indents at the top and bottom of the insert. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,875 describes a package having an insert slidable into a sleeve. The sleeve includes a locking member having a tortuous path including an arch-shaped portion extending into the rectangular cross section to releasably retain the insert.